


Bait

by krushnicc



Series: No Need for Science [2]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, PNWS Interns - Freeform, jealous!strand, unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krushnicc/pseuds/krushnicc
Summary: Sooooo... It kinda diverts from the canon. In this universe, Alex doesn't suffer from insomnia and certain portions from the actual episodes in S2 don't happen (like the part where Alex records Strand's private conversation). It kinda follows the episodes but also sorta not...Kinda going for a fluffy, rose-tinted version with a lot of crack and hilarity, while trying to stick to the characterization of Strand, Alex and everybody in the TBTP.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... It kinda diverts from the canon. In this universe, Alex doesn't suffer from insomnia and certain portions from the actual episodes in S2 don't happen (like the part where Alex records Strand's private conversation). It kinda follows the episodes but also sorta not... 
> 
> Kinda going for a fluffy, rose-tinted version with a lot of crack and hilarity, while trying to stick to the characterization of Strand, Alex and everybody in the TBTP.

Two days after the Halloween party, Alex calls the interns for a meeting in the break-room and they were grinning from ear to ear (except Jonesy) instead of being fearful. _There was nothing to fear_ , they all discussed in their Whatsapp group.

At the party, the interns took notice of Strand and Alex being in each other’s personal space the whole night. They didn’t immediately dance the night away or consume large amounts of booze but they were shoulder to shoulder. It was endearing and infuriating at the same time. Anna and Violet so very badly wanted to do _more_ to get the two upping the momentum— _god_ can they kiss already!? But they all watched from afar while interacting with other guests, they had the two in their peripherals as they made toasts and made their rounds to their make shift bar and they balanced the crazy dance moves and spinning room to keep up with the world of Strand and Alex.

When the night was coming to its end, Strand and Alex were seen leaving the party together. Lots of wild conspiracy theories in the group chat exploded well into the morning after the party. While they were cleaning up the remnants of a wild night, Anna started the conversation that is Strand and Alex with: “Do you think they did it?”

“Nah,” Sophia says. “The last moment I had with Alex, she was pretty tipsy. I think Dr. Strand is the kind of gentleman who wouldn’t take advantage. Not even a kiss.”

“So he just tucks her in bed and leaves a glass of water and a note that says,” Violet then clears her throat and drops her voice to mimic Strand’s, “here you go...okay, goodbye.” Sophia, Anna and Sarah burst into laughter.

“I think he took her back to his place because getting directions from Alex was frustrating,” Austin says. “I remember I had to drop her home after she drank a little too much at our karaoke night and instead of her place, I just dropped her off at Nic’s.” Everyone nods their heads, each experiencing a little bit of drunk Alex Reagan. The interns continued their day cleaning up all the while discussing what happened after Strand and Alex left the party.

“You guys,” Alex clears her throat, dropping her usual cheery tone with the interns and crossed her arms. “I called ya’ll in here because of the Halloween incident.” She looks at each of them narrowing her eyes. “Dr. Strand is a subject on our podcast and is a very busy man. I know there’s rumors around here,” her eyes lands on Sophia, who looks away, “that Dr. Strand and I may be secretly dating but we’re not. We are professionals and he’s here because of the podcast. So don’t bother him or try to hook us up.” Alex shakes her head. “I appreciate the concern with the current state of my non-existent love life but it’s a little embarrassing that a bunch of the interns think I need help with finding a relationship. I already get that from my mom every Sunday…”

“We’re sorry, Alex,” Austin says, trying to hide a smile.

“Dr. Strand was curious about the party,” AJ added. “So I figured that he was just too bashful to ask if he can partake in it.” Alex raises a brow and puts a hand on her hip, her stance questioning AJ’s statement.

“It’s-It’s true,” Sarah chimes in. “Dave and I were talking to him in the break-room if he likes Halloween and he said that he hasn’t enjoyed the idea of it since he was nine but who doesn’t like Halloween?”

“AKA eons ago,” Violet whispers and Jake tries to suppress his laugh.

Alex sighs, “Look, no matter what led to the situation for him being invited, don’t hack into my email again. I guess I’m more mad about that than Dr. Strand being at the party despite his busy schedule.”

“Well, we did make sure with Ms. Ruby that he wasn’t busy,” Anna says. Alex rolls her eyes. “But we’re really sorry. We’ll make it up with two week’s worth of coffee delivery from Hanks’!” And Alex starts to laugh, blocking her face with one hand. She groans when she peeks out between her fingers and the interns are putting on their best puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, fine! You guys are forgiven!” Alex declares. She half-circles around the table between her and the interns to walk towards the studio room and waggles her finger at them, “Remember! No more interference!” The interns animatedly gave her a salute.

When Alex was completely out of the room, Jonesy broke the silence with, “I guess they didn’t do _anything_ that night.”

“Nah, she wouldn’t be annoyed one bit with what we did if you know… They did it,” Austin replies and everyone nodded in agreement.

“We’ll meet tonight,” Violet says. “Phase two will be commenced.”

They didn’t make any promises so technically they’re off the hook.

* * *

 

One of the ideas they have listed on the _Stragan Heist_ phases was: ‘To m _ake someone jealous,’_ which to Violet always works to spark something within both parties to act on their hidden feelings. The interns theorized that Dr. Richard Strand was the type to have some level of jealousy. Anna and AJ pointed out that during one episode of the podcast, an audio portion of their conversation about Alex’s trip to the woods with Dr. Tannis Braun had Dr. Strand sounding a bit _off._

With Nic’s permission, AJ and Anna were able to grab a few raw clips from season one. They played the longer version of the audio clips during their nightly meeting at Sarah and Dave’s apartment and everyone was left a little surprised.

“These raw audio clips from season one has soooo much more juicy details,” Anna squeals as everyone started to gather in the living room. “By so much more, I mean so. much. more!” Sarah and Violet are visibly trying to contain their anticipation and the boys were rolling their eyes. “Everyone ready?” Anna presses play on her laptop.

 _‘You don’t like him.’_  
 _‘Who? Simon?’_  
 _Alex laughs softly, ‘You know who I mean.’_  
 _Strand chuckles, ‘I don’t…Not like him.’_  
 _‘So… The only reason is because he’s a fraud?’_  
 _‘Yes.’_  
 _‘Not because he’s too friendly?’_  
 _‘What does that have to do with anything?’_  
 _‘Nothing,’ Alex chuckles. ‘He just mentioned that you ducked out every time he tries to arrange meetings or even so much as a coffee meeting.’_  
 _‘I don’t have time.’_  
 _‘Oh… Sure.’_  
 _There was a bit of silence and faint sounds of typing until Strand clears his throat._  
 _‘Alex…’_  
 _‘Yes, Dr. Strand?’_  
 _‘It was… It was just you and Braun?’_  
 _‘Hm, well… There were officers by the cabin so technically we weren’t alone in the cabin.’_  
 _‘Oh.’_  
 _‘Were you worried I was going to be murdered like the horror movie The Cabin in the Woods?’_  
 _‘I’ve never watched that film.’_  
 _Alex chuckles, ‘Don’t worry Dr. Strand, I was perfectly safe with Dr. Braun. Plus we were walking in the park during the day. If Dr. Braun wanted to murder me, it wouldn’t be in broad daylight. I think he’s smarter than that.’_  
 _‘I could have went with you and Braun.’_  
 _‘He said you can read it in his upcoming book.’_  
 _Strand scoffs, ‘Of course.’_  
 _‘I’m starving. Are you hungry?’_  
 _‘I could eat.’_  
 _Alex and Strand are packing up, sounds of zippers and papers getting packed and their voices moving farther from the recorder._  
 _Strand clears his throat, ‘Did you…Enjoy the park?’_  
 _‘I did, actually. It was beautiful.’_  
 _‘Good…Great,’ Strand sighs. ‘Are you going to keep recording or?’_  
 _‘Oh, right!’ Alex’s phone vibrates and she answers._  
 _‘Hello?’ A pause. ‘Okay, thank you.’_  
 _‘That was Chief Colins. They found Sebastian.’_  
 _The audio ends there._  
  
“But that’s not all!” Anna exclaims. “This next audio was from the next interview with Dr. Strand and Alex at the studio again. AJ and I clipped the original and kept this portion because the audio was thirty minutes too long.” Anna plays the audio.

_‘Is it necessary to describe Braun the way you did in the last episode?’_   
_‘Hm?’_   
_‘You spent a good chunk of ten to fifteen seconds describing how he looks with unnecessary adjectives.’_   
_There was a pause and a soft chuckle from Alex, ‘I did the same with you in episode one and I don’t see you complaining?’_   
_‘I didn’t listen to the first episode.’_   
_‘Okay, sure.’_   
_There were sounds of papers shuffling and faint sounds of typing and then it stops._   
_‘I’m taller than him by the way.’_

Anna ends the audio and looks around the room.

“He’s so jealous!” Sophia laughs. “A mere thirty minute walk and Dr. Strand is seething with green juice. I can’t believe it!”

“I kinda wish they didn’t cut the first part,” Austin adds. “But then again, everyone would have gone crazy with emailing us about the obvious attraction between the two. Audio can’t masquerade the obvious.”

“Who would have thought that Dr. Strand is the jealous type?” Dave ponders. “So unlike him.”

“It’s probably a combination of dislike for the guy getting some alone time with Alex and he wasn’t there to supervise the interaction,” Jake says.

“Okay that makes him sound like an overprotective dad,” Sarah shudders. “It’s a little weird.”

“The age difference should be making you ladies already feel weird,” Jonesy adds.

“But have you seen how they are with each other?” Anna puts her hands on her cheeks, grinning. “They’re so nauseatingly adorable! And there have been instances during the first few episodes of season two production that Dr. Strand would be with Alex at the studio late into the evening until we’re all packing up.”

“Dr. Strand is the star of the show but he’s here a lot. He could just do conference calls but the guy travels...to the studio...A lot. He could even just FedEx a lot of the paperwork, scan, anything is possible with technology but he travels here,” AJ points out the obvious. “Sometimes I can’t help think if they’ve kissed… At least once.”

“Even if they kissed, do you think we’d be playing matchmaker right now?” Violet asks. “There’s like a wall between them that they don’t have the balls to break down when it’s pretty obvious they’re both holding jackhammers just waiting.”

“You right, you right,” everyone says.

“Here we go with Violet and her metaphors,” Austin rolls his eyes. Violet hits his arm playfully. Silence falls on them as the laughter dies down between the group.

“Anyway, we just need to find a way to make Dr. Strand feeling jealous… Even just a little. Until then,” Violet addresses the room, “Operation Stranded gets the green light!”

* * *

 

After a week of Operation Stranded coming to fruition, the universe lines things up for them. Alex needed to interview Dr. Braun and she tasked Sophia to get a scheduled call with him as soon as possible.

The interns decided to schedule Dr. Braun’s conference call on the day Strand was suppose to have a private meeting in the conference room. When it was scheduled, AJ calls Ruby to inform her about a change in the schedule due to Alex really needing to talk to Dr. Braun and this was the only day he was available. Ruby was more than happy to relay the message to Strand, who according to Ruby, looked visibly pissed.

To add a little bit more insult on the wound, Anna decided to write it on the board in the break-room, which can be seen by Strand if he passes through or sits down to have water.

‘ _Dr. Tannis Braun + Alex Conference Call: 02/22 — Skype Call; Sophia will prep’_

Dave was usually around when Strand comes in the afternoon and they chat while Strand waits for Alex or Nic to call him into their offices or the studio. The day that Strand walks in and sees a glimpse of the board, Dave notes how he did a double glance at the board and saw Strand glare before returning his attention to his mug.

Adding another stab at the opening wound that is Dr. Richard Strand’s hidden affections, Sophia received an email from Dr. Braun that he will be in Seattle few days early and if available, he can meet with Alex in person instead, which would be six days earlier than the scheduled call and two days from today. Sophia immediately rushes to the break-room, saying her quick hellos, and changes the note on the board before heading to Alex’s office to let her know of the new plans.

‘ _Dr. Tannis Braun + Alex, meet: 02/12 — Location:_

Sophia comes back and hurriedly writes down the location from Alex: ‘ _The Hive @ 2:30pm.’_

Dave chokes on his afternoon tea when he witnessed how pissed Strand looked.

* * *

 

“He didn’t speak to me,” Dave says. “We usually make small talk about my course but today… When he saw what was on the board, he just sat quiet and waited for Alex to beckon him over to the conference room with Nic. It was a little funny how those simple words can affect a person so much.”

“Okay mr. psychologist please don’t get hard with your psychoanalysis of Dr. Strand,” Sarah teases, Dave rolls his eyes. “But at least we know it’s working?”

“Someone up there really wants these knuckleheads to get together already,” Austin cups his face with one hand on the table and his other hand nursing his beer.

“Don’t say that around Dr. Strand. Remember, mystic beings don’t exist,” Violet waves her hands in the air. “You’re all experiencing a case of apophenia!” She and everyone toast their beers and in unison repeat ‘apophenia.’

“Just imagine the angry make-out session,” Anna dreamily sighs. “Dr. Strand storming into Alex’s office to demand why she had to meet up with Dr. Braun in the first place when they could have just skyped like the original plan… Alex getting touchy because Dr. Strand is getting illogical with his reasons why Dr. Braun is a fraud and she says, ‘oh my god you sound like a broken record’ and as they keep getting mad at each other-”

Jonesy interrupts Anna, “Ooooo-kay, minor here!” (‘You’re over the age of 18,’ Violet says in the background.) Jonesy looks at Violet and jokingly gives her a middle finger. “Do we just… Wait?”

“Mmm, for now… The meeting is in two days. Dr. Strand saw where it’s at and if one of us runs into him there, it’ll confirm his feelings,” Anna explains. “If he doesn’t show up, he might ask Alex about it when they get together and I hope to God that Alex records that portion of their talk. But if Alex doesn’t record it for some odd reason, we’ll never know how he would react and oh no, we didn’t think this through.” Anna puts her hands through her hands, her eyes go wide and doesn’t look at anybody. Her voice fades but her lips still mouthing out words.

“I don’t think he’ll go stalker mode,” Dave adds. “Yeah he can get a little jealous but I don’t think he’ll go as far as to randomly show up at The Hive to spy on Dr. Braun and Alex having a meeting. I’m going to believe he has a shitload of self respect.”

“Okay but what if he doesn’t?” Sophia challenges Dave’s theory. “What if he hates Dr. Braun that much that he’s willing to stoop as low as to stalk them?”

“Yeah… No. I agree with Dave,” AJ replies. “Dr. Strand isn’t a teenager in love. Hopelessly in love, yes but creepy possessive, no. I think he’s going to repress and shove it where it doesn’t shine.”

“You guys are mood killers,” Sarah sighs.

“And you’re experiencing apophenia,” AJ jokes.

“I guess we’ll just observe and report,” Jake shrugs. “Can I volunteer to go to The Hive though?”

* * *

 

 _INTERNZ FILES from Jake [1:45pm]: he’s fucking here_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [1:46pm]: NOOOOOOO??????????_  
_INTERNZ FILES from AJ [1:46pm]: serious?_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [1:46pm]: i’m fucking dying!!!!!!!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Sophia [1:47pm]: you’re lying jake!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Dave [1:47pm]: I’M DISAPPOINTED_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Jake [1:47pm]: this is wild_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Sarah [1:48pm]: OH_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Sarah [1:48pm]: MY_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Sarah [1:49pm]: GOD!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [1:49pm]: is he getting a table?_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Violet [1:49pm]: jake you’re fucking lying_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Violet [1:49pm]: strand is a jealous mf_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Austin [1:50pm]: ya’ll wild lmaoo_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [1:50pm]: we. Need. Updates!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Violet [1:51pm]: jake???_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Sophia [1:51pm]: i’m literally waiting for an update icant focus now_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [1:51pm]: JAKE!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [1:51pm]: JAKeeeeeE!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [1:51pm]: JAaaaaaaaKE!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [1:52pm]: JaaaaaasAAAAKE!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [1:52pm]: JAKE! FUCKING! SMALLS! HELLO!!!!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Dave [1:52pm]: omg anna stop_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Violet [1:54pm]: is jake okay?_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Jake [2:00pm]: Sorry! Dr. Strand saw me and so we kinda talked while he waited for his coffee and he was asking if I knew anything about the meeting and I said no??? he just nodded his head and left with his drink._  
_INTERNZ FILES from Anna [2:01pm]: ooomg there’s literally a coffee shop 2 minutes away from us and he goes to the hive?? out of nwohere??_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Violet [2:01pm]: he’s hopeless!!! and this is hilarious!!!_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Sarah [2:02pm]: jealous!strand is now a thing_  
_INTERNZ FILES from Austin [2:03pm]: you guys are so dumb lmao_

The interns don’t see Strand for almost two weeks. Strand re-appears again and acts as if he didn’t just fall off the face of the Earth for the past 12 days. During the 12 days without Strand in the studio, Alex’s mood was a bit of a roller coaster. One day she’s happy, one day she’s sad and some days she would ask either Austin or Sophia if Strand left any messages she may have missed. Lots of theories were exchanged in the group chat during the drought that is Dr. Richard Strand and the day he finally shows up, casually and without a care in the world.

In the disappearance of Dr. Strand, the interns learned the following things: one, there was no recorded conversation between Strand and Alex about Dr. Braun (Anna theorizes that they _did_ talk about it but Strand told Alex to not record it); two, the consequence of that conversation forced the lack of Strand in the PNWS office as Strand decides to cool off; three, the days Alex was less than happy were the days Strand would be in the office based on his pattern of visits for the past few months (he was usually there Thursday and Friday); and lastly, it was Nic who picked up Strand from the airport because Nic has never picked up Strand from the airport if he flies in during the afternoon.

“This,” Violet hiccups, “is good progress, I think.” She waves her hand in the air and takes a swig from her beer. In her buzzed state, she points her finger at everybody on the table and continues to rave, “I told you, fuckers! Ha!”

“What’s the next step?” Jake asks. “I’m kinda getting antsy with these two. This is taking too long!”

“Patience, Jake… Rushing it will make a mess of things,” Anna quirks up. “Our annual retreat is coming up an-”

“I don’t think Dr. Strand is going to our retreat. That’s quite a stretch,” Dave cuts Anna off and Anna pouts. “Even if we, with sheer fucking luck, convince Alex to invite Dr. Strand… He’s not going to do it.” Silently they all agree at the realization that Strand is… Strand.

“Unless it’s a haunted campsite,” Austin taps his temple and waggles his eyebrows at Dave who just cackles.

“I’m gonna flip a table if Dr. Strand actually goes for that reason,” Dave smirks and shakes his head.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for reading!! Seriously... Thank you!
> 
> In the next chapter, I'll be jumping a month and a half ahead this would fill in the gap of them going on a hiatus in the canon verse. The PNWS office goes on their annual retreat, which lasts for a week. (In my universe, PNWS is all about keeping their staff + interns happy and are just rich so they can do all the things I'm putting them through... It's how I dream workplaces should be... One can dream...)
> 
> Also... It might take me a while to do the next update as it will involve a bit of researching and writing about the things that go bumpin' in the night. So maybe a week or 2...
> 
> I'm also trying to get my friend to look over this while I write the next update but she's been busy so all mistakes are mine but if you see something (grammar weirdness and spelling errors, please don't hesitate to comment about it - pls forgive me about my english and sentence structuring... It's not my native language and for the past 2 years, I've been heavily invested on Twitter and speaking my native tongue so it's been weird adjusting.)
> 
> ok that's it... bye!


End file.
